


Full

by kurage_hime



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Drabble, Extra Treat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: Prompt:Obi-Wan Kenobi getting stuffed full of cock, please and thank you.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



“Ooooohhhhh…!” Obi-Wan whimpers, shuddering, burying his face into Anakin’s neck. He feels Anakin’s pulse flutter against his lips.

Anakin’s arms tighten around Obi-Wan as his thrusting accelerates. An intuitive lover, his cock caresses Obi-Wan’s insides exactly how Obi-Wan likes best.

Except… Not… _Quite_ —

“Commander Cody, do your duty,” Anakin mutters over Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

The blunt head of Cody’s cock presses for entry from behind. Obi-Wan groans, stretching wide to accommodate Cody, too. Sweet, bone-deep slide—

“Aaaaaahhhhh…!” Now, he’s filled. So. _FULL._

Cody thrusts, as does Anakin. Perfect synchronicity, with Obi-Wan sandwiched between them.

All three of them orgasm joyously together.


End file.
